


Newly Discovered Motivation

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace helps Anissa finish some homework.





	Newly Discovered Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know WHERE this came from lol but I hope you all like it. This will def be my last one for a while. I keep saying that lol but this time I'm serious. I have so much other writing shit to get done, and I also just have a ton going on in general with work and my personal life. For some reason I decided to write this from Grace's perspective lol I have no idea why. Let me know what you think, it's my first time writing this way.

Anissa didn’t get distracted from her studies easily, but when she did, it was brutal. I’ve lost count of the amount of times I’ve had to tell her to focus and get back to work, or the amount of times she’s sighed, and grumbled under her breath as she scribbled in her notebook. As much as I would _love_ for her to put her work away and come to bed, I care way too much about her brilliant mind to let her get sidetracked. 

“Focus,” I say for the hundredth time that evening as I catch her watching the documentary I have on tv, while trying to sneak a Twizzler from my bag on the couch. She sighs and rolls her eyes as usual in response. 

“Grace, I’m not even doing anything,” she mutters, staring at her work. I smile at her. She’s so freakin’ cute when she’s frustrated. 

“I see you tryna watch tv and take my candy. Do your work, you’re almost done,” I say, grabbing my beer from the coffee table and taking a swig. She stares longingly at the drink in my hand, putting her pen down. 

“Baby, you’re worse than my dad. He at least lets me have a drink while I’m working. And why can’t I have a Twizzler?” she asks with her trademark pout. She’s so adorable, all bundled up in my favorite hoodie(that I’ll probably never get back) and her favorite pair of leggings. She pokes her lip out a bit further in an attempt to make me cave. I’ve gotta say, it nearly worked. 

“You can have it when you’re done,” I say, raising an eyebrow. “You’re prolonging this by stopping every few minutes to complain, you know that right?” Anissa huffed and tucked a loose curl from her ponytail behind her ear. 

“I can’t focus tonight,” she mutters, biting her lower lip. Okay, I’ll admit it. Part of the reason I want her to finish is because I’m dying for a make out session, and she’s taking _forever_ to answer the last few questions on her practice quiz. 

“Okay. Come here,” I say, moving to rest my back against the arm of the couch. I motion for her to sit between my legs, and I wrap my arms around her the second she does. I breathe in her scent, and if I weren’t already sitting down, I’d have gotten weak in the knees. She smells like mango, leftover from the thick tropical scented shea butter she uses. I shake my head slightly, stopping myself from going all Edward Cullen and biting into her neck.

“How many more questions do you have?” I ask. She counts four. “Okay. I’m gonna give you a little motivation. You get a Twizzler for every question you answer correctly.” 

“What do I get for answering all four?” she asks with a grin as she looks back at me. 

“You get me,” I say, wriggling my eyebrows. She laughs and leans back against me.

“Imma get that anyway,” she says confidently.

“Don’t be so sure,” I tease as I take her quiz paper and look at the first question. 

“Which of the following structures is a part of the rhombencephalon? The-”

“Medulla,” Anissa answers quickly. I smile as I pull a piece of candy out and hand it to her.

“Sheesh, okay.” I say as I glance at the answer key on the back of the paper. “That’s right. Next question, which of the following is an example of a basic nervous system function? A: Remembering a painful experience, B: Sweating during a yoga class-”

“B. Gimme another one,” Anissa said, holding her hand out. 

“Dang! Can I get all the answers out first?” I give her another Twizzler. “You’re not even done with the first one I gave you.” Anissa shrugged. 

“So? I can eat them both at the same time see,” she says before sticking both pieces of licorice into her mouth and biting them. I roll my eyes. 

“Fine. Next question. Which of the following statements correctly describes the activation of autonomic nervous system function within the circulatory system? A: Sympathetic nervous system activation constricts arteries found within the salivary glands-”

“That part. Come on, hand it over.” Anissa says, glancing back at me and grinning. She gets impatient and snatches the candy before I can give it to her. She’s ridiculous and she knows it.

“Babe! Jesus, you’re obsessed with these things,” I mutter as I look at the last question. “Wait until I read the entire question, or that’ll be your last piece.” Anissa sucks her teeth but says nothing. I can’t tell if it’s because she's still chewing, or if she’s actually listening to me for once. 

“A 55-year old woman is diagnosed with ALS and reports symptoms of general weakness, muscle atrophy, and muscle twitching. What type of nervous system dysfunction is she likely experiencing?” I ask. I pause, waiting for her to blurt out the answer, but I guess she’s being patient this time. Or maybe she’s still chewing the three pieces of licorice I’ve given her. “A; Upper motor neuron dysfunction B:Lower motor neuron dysfunction, C: Axon degeneration, or D: Demyelination.” Anissa finishes the candy before answering. 

“B:Lower motor neuron dysfunction,” she says. Answered every last one correctly, and didn’t interrupt me this time. It’s a miracle.

“You’re the smartest woman in the universe! You're gonna ace this test, baby.” I say as I hand back the worksheet. Anissa smiles and puts her work on the coffee table before turning around in my lap.

“You’re a pretty good source of motivation, baby. Thanks for helping me finish. Four correct questions means four Twizzlers. I’ll take that last one now, please,” she said sweetly, tilting her head and holding her hand out again. I shake my head and put the candy on the table.

“I thought I was the prize for answering all four?” I ask playfully as I push her back on the couch and crawl on top of her. She grins, spreads her legs and tugs on my tee shirt, and I’m instantly turned on. 

“Fine,” she says, rolling her eyes and feigning annoyance. “But I wants my candy later.” She pulls on my shirt a bit harder, forcing me on top of her fully. I plant my hands in the couch cushions and lean in to give her a soft kiss. She moves her hands underneath my shirt and across my back, making me shiver. She tastes like a mix between the sweet candy she’s just eaten, and the vanilla ice cream we ate after dinner earlier. She moans softly as she swipes her tongue across mine. 

“You wanna go to my room?” I ask her quietly as I pull back to look at her. I see her eyes darken, but she shakes her head. 

“Mm, no. Here,” she moans slightly as I press my hips into hers. I grind into her a bit harder, watching for her reaction. She bites her lower lip, and raises her brows and lets out another moan as her fingernails dig into my back. 

“Okay.” I tip a finger under the waistband of her leggings, and she quickly slides them off. She’s wearing this sexy black thong she bought a few weeks ago. I’d yet to see on her body, but it was worth the wait. It’s lacy and so tiny that I’m afraid I’ll tear it trying to take it off of her, so I don’t touch it for now. Besides, I wanna tease her a little. Getting her all worked up is half the fun. 

“Leave the sweatshirt on,” I say into her ear as I lean back down and wrap my arms around her small waist. I bite into her earlobe, tugging it gently before making my way towards her neck. I bite into her neck roughly, and she melts in my arms, moaning loudly and arching against me.

“Harder,” she murmurs, clutching at my back as she lifts her hips in an attempt to make contact. I bite her even harder, thanking God for her healing abilities, because she would most definitely have a hickey by now. Suddenly, her phone rings, the vibration making it clatter against the coffee table.

“Hold on,” she pushes me back reluctantly and reaches for her phone. She glances at the screen and frowns at me, and immediately, I know the fun is over. She sighs and answers the phone. “Hey dad.” I watch her facial expression change from slight annoyance, to a focused attention she hadn’t had when working on her homework. She hangs up the phone and gives me a sad smile. Great.

“You have to go, huh,” I sit up and run a hand through my messy hair. She nods and hops off the couch, grabbing her leggings and pulling them back on. 

“Sorry babe. My dad needs me,” she says, pulling on her discarded socks. I stand up and stretch, a bit dejected. I definitely wasn’t planning on a night alone, but I guess I don’t really have a choice in the matter. I grab her sneakers and hand them to her, before pulling her jacket off the back of a chair. 

“I understand, though I was really looking forward to getting to know that new thong. Go stop the bad guys,” I muster up a grin for her, but I can tell she knows I’m disappointed. She slides into her jacket, and pulls me in for a tight hug. 

“I’ll be back as soon as possible,” she whispers in my ear. Her lips brush my cheek, and I cup hers, pulling her in for a searing kiss. I smile into the kiss when I feel her sway a little bit. Gotta give her some incentive to come back, right?

“No rush,” I say before grabbing the bag of candy from the table. “Here. You get infinite Twizzlers for stopping the baddies of Freeland.” She smiles brightly and hugs me again. I really hate this. 

“I love you,” she says as she walks to the door clutching the candy. She glances back at me and smiles again before opening the door. 

“I love you too. Please be safe.” I walk to the door as she steps out, and lean against the frame, watching her leave. She always comes back, but I can’t help but worry every time she goes. I close the door as she steps onto the elevator, and sulk back to the couch. My beer is too warm to drink, so I just lay down, and watch the end of the doc that’s still playing on the tv. My phone buzzes, and I pull it out of my pocket to see a text from Anissa. 

_“Don’t worry, babe. I’ve got a green thong that I think you’ll love. I’ll be wearing it later, so don’t go to sleep! <3”_ I chuckle as I read the message. She’s lucky she sent it when she did, because I might’ve dozed off. I sit up and glance at the painting I started a few days ago, sitting forlorn on the easel in the corner. I sigh as I stand up and walk over to it. I realize a little green might go a long way for this portrait, so I pin up my hair and grab a mug, walking to the kitchen to fill it with water. She said earlier that I was a good source of motivation for her. I can’t wait to finish this painting, so she can see the ways in which she motivates me, too.


End file.
